Snowflake (William T Spears X reader)
by Jessyami
Summary: A blind girl met a reaper, and he's the reason for her death? Will he stick to the rules and judge her soul? or let her live and accept the consequences.


The man stretched his scythe piercing the young girls heart, watching the memories of this little human, deciding whether to allow her to live or end her life.

The memories ended "Your too young... But.." He adjust his glases at the bridge of his nose then said "Your life has to end now". He collected the young girls memories to his scythe and with that, her life ended.

He turned his back againts the corpse and looked at his to-die-list. "Well she's the last, I better go back."

"Will darling~" someone called. His brows twitched as he heard this voice. He did not dare to look back, but instead he continued walking.

"Hey Will! Don't ignore me!"

He turned around to look at the annoying man, " Mr Sutcliff, if you're going to flirt with me again you better not, i have important things to do!" He said.

"Oh William, still as cold as ever, but you know I like it when you're like that, it's attractive!" Grell said fidgeting.

William sighed the turned his back, he knew better, he left the annoying reaper behind and started walking.

"Hey Will! Don't leave me! ... Huh? It's" Grell stopped as a white dot fell from the sky, William also came to a halt when he saw snow falling, "Snow yuck!" Grell said in disgust.

William held his hand then a snow fell in the palm of his hands. "Snow huh"

~ William's past~

Sitting on a bench feeling the cold breeze of winter, her butler stand beside her. "It's a beautiful day today Milady" the butler said to His mistress. "Yes it is Richard, It really is beautiful" She replied.

"I want to walk alone" She said

"The usual routine? you never get tired of walking by yourself are you?" Richard said as he gave her her cane

She only responded with a smile then said "I'll be back before you know it" she started walking to the path she usually take, using her cane as a guide.

The cold wind was embracing her, she could feel her hands numbing because of the cold, her cheeks were bright red, her white locks are being dragged by the wind, and her pale skin were much paler than before.

She grabbed her handkerchief from her pocket to wipe her face, but a strong wind blew to her direction making the handkerchief fly.

"Oh my" she turned to the direction of where her handkerchief flew, she walked with haste but bump into someone. She fell but before she could touch the ground someone caught her, she presssumed it was a man because she could feel his large hand around her waist.

She could feel her cheeks burning."I-im sorry". She said nervously "No need to apologise miss, I wasn't looking my way either" the man said, she was mesmerized by his smooth voice.

"No! It's my fault, you see mister, I'm blind so I have no idea where I am going" she said while she remove herself from him.

"I see, but why are you here alone?" He asked

"Well, I needed some time alone, by the way mister, have you seen any handkerchief fly through here?" She asked. The man looked around and saw a white handkerchief hanged on a tree branch.

"Is your handkerchief color white?" He asked, Snowflake nodded.

"Please wait here" he moved towards the tree and brought out his scythe, he reached for the handkerchief then went back to the blind girl "here you go miss" she reached for it, when she could feel the soft silk she gingerly grabbed it then said "Thank you"

"Your welcome" he simply replied. "Uhm mister?"

"Yes?"

"I have another request, well you see.. When i bump into you.. I dropped my cane" she said nervously, "will you please help me find it also?"

Again the man looked around and spotted a cane near her foot, he bent down and picked up the cane, he held her hand and gave it to her.

"Here you go"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, Miss it is better if I take you home" he offered

"Am I not a bother mister?" She asked, after all she doesn't want anyone to be bothered by her.

"No, it's fine I'm about to go home" he said, Snowflake smiled.

"If you insist, If I may, may I know your name?" She asked.

"William T. spears, and may I know yours?"

"Snowflake Valentine" she replied

"Your name suits you" he replied, this made snowflake blush.

"Thank you" she simply replied.

William gently grabbed her hand and placed it in his arms "shall we milady?"

Snowflake smiled and gripped tightly Williams arms, they then walked together.

They arrived at the place where snowflake left her servants, "Milady!" Richard called, he noticed that she was with someone "Welcome back Milady, and may I ask who is this fine gentleman?"

"Ah, yes, This is Mr Spears he helped me earlier with my handkerchief that got stuck in a tree" Snowflaked explained

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Spears and thank you for helping and escorting Lady Snowflake back to us" he said then bowed again at him

"You'e welcome" William turned to Snowflake and said "I'm afraid I need to go Milady, please do take care next time" William held Snowflake's hand and placed a light kiss, this made her blush.

"We better go also Milady, It's already getting dark" Richard interrupted

"Of course" Snowflake replied, he turned to William again then asked "Will we be able to meet again Mr. Spears?"

William smiled then replied "Maybe someday"

=======

A week has passed since Snowflake last saw William, Whenever she wanted to be alone she always took the path to where she bump into him, hoping to see him again. "I guess I will not be seeing him again today" Snowflake said in a low voice then let out a huge sigh

Wind blew to her direction, It was getting colder and colder each day, she wrapped her hands around her body to heat her body up a little, then she felt something being wrapped around her back

"Good thing I was here, if not you may freeze to death" She turned around to where she heard the familiar voice, it was the voice she was longing to hear

"Mr Spears!" She called happily.

"I'm happy to know you still remember me" William smiled at her, a small blush came out form her cheeks

William noticed this then asked "Your face is kind of red, are you alright?" he placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

This made Snowflake blush more brightly, she waved her hand in front of her "Ah! No no! I-I'm perfectly fine! Thank you for your concern"

"Are you sure?" he asked again in concern.

Snowflake shrugged then replied "I really am fine Mr. Spears"

"Very well let's go back to your servants, I think they are worried about you, it's getting late" William held Snowflake's hand and placed it in his arms

"Uhm Mr Spears?" She called

William looked at her "Yes?"

"Is it ok... to.. see you again?... Tomorrow maybe?" Snowflake said shyly

William stared at her for a while thinking if he should say yes or no "I'm afraid I cannot, since I have a lot of work to do tomorrow and overtime is unpredictable"

Snowflake frowned, William saw this then sighed "Well, I think I can spare some time"

This made Snowflake very happy "Really? Then tomorrow around this time and at this place! Ok?" she said excitedly. William smiled "As you wish"

A few day's have passed they continued seeing each other, they get to know each other, how she lost her eyesight, how she lived in the dark. William told Snowflake about him being a Shinigami, and Snowflakes feelings for him started to grow each day.

They were both walking at the same park when William spoke"I want you to see someone"

Snowflake felt nervous, she was thinking about the person William wants her to meet "And who will it be?" she asked

"An accuantance of mine, she's a bit loud but I want you to meet her, she's a.." William stopped as if hesitating then continued "Witch"

"A witch? You want me to see a witch? Are you thinking of bewitching me? You are so harsh to a young blind Lady like me !" Snowflake teased

"No, it's not like that!, well that witch owe me something and she said if ever I needed some help she can grant me one" he said "Though I think I will regret it when I ask something from that noisy witch" he continued mumbling

Snowflake chuckled then asked "And why do I need to meet this witch friend of yours?"

William looked at her "I heard she can make the blind see"

Snowflake stopped walking then gave William a perplexed look "Please William, don't get my hopes up, I've already given up on my condition, even if she's a witch we don't know if she really can heal"

William grimaced he was hoping that Snowflake will be happy about this "Why don't we try? Beside's I've known that witch for so long I know she can do it" William held both of her hands

"I want you to see the world again,I want you to enjoy the rest of your life filled with colors around you, Do it for you Snowflake... Do it for me"

Snowflake heart raced when William said her first name for the first time, She felt so happy and with that she decides

"I want to meet this friend of yours" she said to him "I'm doing this not because I want to see the world"

William looked at her confused "And may I know the reason?"

Snowflake smiled '_The thing I want to see the most... is you'_ she placed her finger in her lips then said "It's a secret"

=======  
"Oh my what do we have here?" A woman with long blond hair and acidic green eyes said "I am not expecting guest today, but your the most unexpected, So what do you want from me William darling?~" she said in a sing song voice

She then noticed the girl beside William "And I see you brought your girlfriend! It's a shame, I'm kind of interested in you but you already have someone to cuddle at night"

Both of them blushed "You got the wrong Idea Precilla" William protested

Snowflake frowned at Williams protest, Precilla noticed this and smirked. "Well then, why did you bring such a beautiful young Lady at my place? Is she being hard to get? I couldn't blame her for that, your kind of boring sometimes because you only think about work"

William sighed then whispered at Snowflake "Now you know why I told you she's noisy"

"Hey! I heard that!" Precilla yelled

"Any way we came here to ask you for a favour" William said in a serious tone

Precilla looked at him confused at first then turned her gaze at Snowflake, She postured herself then put her right hand on her waist "I think I know what you want, Come with me" Precilla turned around and went to the counter.

She started rummaging at the wooden rack in front of her "Now let's see, Green potion that turns poeple into a slug, ... makes your breast bigger.. nah.. turns a person into a toad.. AHA! Here it is!" Precilla held out a yellow like concuction in front of them

"Are you sure that is the one? You do know that if something happens to her-"

"You will kill me? Yeah yeah I know that, But I assure you this is the one" Precilla went beside Snowflake and held her hand

Precilla gave Snowflake the potion then spoke "Alright dear here's the thing, I've never tested this potion nor did I test it on other subjects, So I do not know what side effects it will bring you, do you still want to take this potion?"

Snowflake did not reply, deep inside her she's scared, but she know's what she wants and what ever side effects this potion will give her, she will endure it all, Because she wanted to see the person she loved the most.

"I will take it!" She replied

"Are you sure about this?" William asked in concern

"Yes"

"Very well, Drink this before going to sleep, by tomorrow you will be able to see" Precilla looked at William then said "She accepted the potion with the warning at hand, So don't blame me for what ever happens to her"

Snowflake held the potion gingerly with one thing in her mind, she wanted to see William

=======

William went barging at Precilla's hut "Precilla! Where are you?!"

"My my! It's so early in the morning William, and we just saw each other yesterday, Oh wait! The potion must have work it's powers by now so tell me did she dumped you literary because she saw your f-"

She was Interupted by William slamming his hands on the counter "Why didn't you tell me that the side effect will make her die!"

Precilla smirked as she saw the angered face of William "My my, looks like fate is not on her side" she grabbed Williams tie and pulled him closer to her "You see William darling, nothing is permanent in this world, and like i've told you yesterday, you cannot blame me since I told her that I do not know what side effects will come for her"

"But you can reverse the spell right? I know you have something!"

"I'm sorry, but I believe I only owe you one request, and besides I do not know how to reverse it because since the beginning I never knew the side effects, I can make one but i'm afraid it will take months or years to make a reverse potion."

William clenched his fist trying to hold back his anger, he can't believe that he's the cause of Snowflakes death, guilt has been building up on him, He's been judging souls for a long time but this time he will face the most hardest decision of all, that is _To reap the soul who means everything to him the most_

Snowflake woke up and filled her eyes with colors, this day is the greatest day of her life, the day she had her sight, the day when she will see the person she loved the most.

"I can see! I can see!" She shouted with happiness, all of her servants cheered with her some of them cried "Milady you can see!" Richard said almost crying.

"Oh Richard don't cry! This is my first day of seeing you and you cry in front of me" Snowflake smiled

"But Milady, I can't believe you can now see, I'm so happy" he replied still crying

"Ah it's Mr Spears!" a maid exclaimed. Snowflake froze as she heard them say his name. She turned around slowly, she saw a man in black suit with glasses, his body stand in a straight posture and his eyes were the color of the trees, for the first time in her life, she saw the most beautiful man on earth, The one she loves.

William went to her side and smiled but there is something in his eyes that caught her attention, his eyes are not happy at all. William held her hand then spoke "May I talk to you..." he looked at the servants behind her "alone"

Without even questioning Snowflake noded and followed him.

"How ..many days?"

William was silent she looked at her with sadness in his eyes "3 day's from now"

Both of them were silent, suddenly William hugged her tightly "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! This is all my fault!, I shouldn't have taken you to her" William's hug was getting tighter this made Snowflake hard to breath, but she did not mind, She wanted this, to be embraced by that warm body of his.

"Don't be sorry William, I know you just wanted to help" Snoflake looked at him in the eyes, "Will you stay by my side? Until that day comes, Please stay beside me" She pleaded, William held her hand and kissed it "I will, I promise"

During those days William never left snowflake's side, he showed her beautiful things and places, he made sure that she is happy with the remaining days she have.

"I heard there will be a meteor shower tonights" William said as he carry Snowflake around the garden, her body has weaken due to the potion's side effects.

"Really? I'm still lucky to see a meteor showere huh?" William did not respose, this is the last day he can be with her.

"I think this is the perfect spot" William position them at a nearby oak tree where they can see the sky clearly

Snowflake rested her head on his shoulders "Don't fall asleep" he said, Snowflake looked up and saw a shooting star fall from the sky "Ah! There's one" she said weakly

"There is more to come, just look up" William said, Snowflake was looking up bet she was not loking at the sky, she was looking at the person that is beside her right now. "William" she called weakly

William looked at her "Please promise me.. when I leave this world.. Do not feel any guilt or regret.. and always remember this.. I'm glad I met you that time, And I'm glad I took that potion... because of you.. I saw the world one last time... I saw you"

Snowflake moved her face towards William "I love you", With all her strength left she kissed him, the meteor shower begun and their lips parted. William just stared at the lifeless person in front of him, _His Snowflake._

"Hey William!" Grell called, William blinked as if coming back to reality "What's up with you?" Grell asked

William looked up in the sky then said "I just remembered something" Grell looked at him confused

_"A very special memory"_


End file.
